Damon's Death
by LizEverdeen
Summary: What if Damon wouldn't have been cured by Klaus' blood in the season finale? What if he would've died?


Hey guys! =)  
>so i'm from germany, sorry if my english is sometimes hard to understand. i'm learning english since seven years in school but i don't know if I always write in the right tense or something like that. Please let me know what i did wrong and I'll change it. thank you ;)<p>

so, i also made a video for this trailer, you can look at it here: .com/watch?v=Q7l6TH1kMsc

So now it starts, I hope you'll review! 3

_A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires_.

Elena heard everything indistinctly, she could feel her world crashing in front of her. Three words destroyed everything. _He's dead. _Damon is dead. Never again he'll stand in front of her with his black leather jacket, she would never complain about his morality again. One little mistake took his life away, just two minutes could've made the difference between life and death. But what was waiting for Damon wasn't life, it was death. A slow, cruel death. A werewolf bite, the most barbarous method to kill a vampire. Elena knew Stefan was standing right in front of her, but she didn't seem to SEE him. Everything she saw was Damons face, full of pain, dying because of Tylers bite. He hadn't deserved it, he shouldn't have died. He did a lot of wrong things, but no one deserved death less than him. No one.

'Elena?' Stefan asked, and she could feel his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head, looked her boyfriend right into the eyes. He was crying. She lifted her arm und touched her cheek. It was wet. Tears were streaming from her eyes, fell on the floor of her living room and left a little puddle. One little teardrop landed on her finger. She watched it finding his way down her hand an onto the floor.

'He's dead' Elena muttered absent, then she sniffled and looked at Stefan again. 'Oh my god, he's…gone' She realized it, that he was…gone. Damon Salvatore wasn't there anymore. Nothing but memories stayed, good ones and bad ones. Elena knew she was going to lose control and hugged Stefan, searching for shelter and consolation. But how could she get consolation from someone who was in a worse shape than her? He's been Stefans brother, and even though they're relationship has always been tense, they have been brothers. How often did they save each other, though they've 'hated' each other? Stefan pressed her tightly to him, she could feel him crying. It made her even more sad, and so she cried harder and harder, holding on to Stefan tighter and tighter.

Elena was lying in her bed, covered with her blanket and so tired, but she could not sleep. Damon was dead, sleeping seamed…impossible. While she was lying there, trying NOT TO think of Damon, she looked back on the years with him.

_You're afraid of me._

When she found out the two of them were vampires, she's been scared to death. Not by Stefan, no, by Damon. He seemed willing to kill, drinking blood from innocent girls, he seemed evil. The old stereotype, one good and one bad brother. A stereotype that wasn't right. Damon has been complex, different than Stefan. His mind was more complicated, most oft he time he didn't understand his own feelings and actions. But she knew one thing, she knew it after a couple of weeks in which she got to know Damon better. He was falling for her. It got obvious in his action, how he tried to protect her from everything. _I'm in love with the woman I could never have. _

Sometimes she wondered who loved her most: the one who didn't want to make her angry at him and therefore risking her safety, which would be Stefan, or the one who did everything to make sure she's safe, even if it meant that she hated him at the end of the day. And she hated him so often. Because he used Caroline, because he killed people and tyrannized Stefan. But in the end she always forgave him. Damn it, she even forgave him for killing her brother. That he tried to kiss her though she was with his brother. She's been sure she would never want to kiss Damon. But now, everything changed.

Not because Damon was dead, no, before his death they started to grow closer. And when Tyler bit him and his death came nearer – Elena didn't like to think of these minutes in his bet, holding his hand while he was dying. She couldn't forget his words. _I deserve to die. _He didn't deserve it, not him. _No. _Deep down inside he was a good person, no doubt, he was just…hard to understand. His motives were profound, and he wasn't afraid to kill to reach his aim. But wasn't his willingness to sacrifice everything one of the reason she liked him?

'Can't sleep?' she heard Alarics voice at her door. She was frightened for a second, she wasn't used to him living here yet, though Jenna…also died.

'No' she replied, sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She then sighed, while Alaric sat down on her bed. 'You?'

'No' he said. 'I can't sleep in her bed' She knew what he meant. Though Jenna wasn't there, she was. The memories were always there, following them. The dead never leave this house. 'I never thought I was going to miss even Damon'

'They're all dead' Elena said. 'So many people that I loved are just…dead'

'I know' Alaric muttered silent. He probably didn't know, what else to say. She wouldn't know what to say either.

'My…parents, Isobel, John, Jenna and Damon' A tear dropped out of her eyes. Saying his name out loud…it was painful. Saying all of their names out loud almost tore hear heart apart. 'There's no one left'

Alaric took her hand and looked at her. 'Elena' he said nicely. 'Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and me, we're still here, we're alive. We're there for you'

‚But everyone of you died at least once!' Elena cried. 'You all we're murdered, just because of me'

‚Don't blame yourself'

‚It IS my fault, Rick!' she said loud and took her hand out of his. 'I am the Petrova-doppelgaenger, everyone died because of me, because I look like Katherine and they needed my damn blood to break Klaus' curse. To make me give it to him, the people I love were killed, turned them into vampires or sacrificed themselves! IT IS MY FAULT!' _It's because of me, everything is because of me! _If no one of them tried to protect her, nothing would've happened. If she wouldn't be a descendant of Katherines. She couldn't forgive herself for being guilty of their deaths, specially Damons. Everything he wanted was to protect her, she knew that, and she always rejected him. She started to cry again, her body was shaking. How could all of this happen? A few years ago everything has been perfect and then…then all of the vampire, werewolf and curse-stuff happened, and…death.

‚It's not you fault, Elena' Rick said, hugging her. 'It's not your fault'

After crying for a long time, she managed to fall asleep, but she woke up very early. She wished, she could've slept longer so that she wouldn't think of him all the time, she wanted to dream of something else.

_Am I gonna be safe with you? _She remembered their trip to Georgia. How she had the car accident after finding out her resemblance with Katherine, how Damon saved her and got her into his car. She's been angry when she woke up on the passenger seat, she demanded that he drives her home. But luckily he stayed stubborn and they stayed. She left her necklace at Stefan's and so she needed his promise that he wouldn't compel her and that she would be safe with him. _Yes._

And when they returned after that day in Georgia she returned to Stefan, turned her back on Damon again. She wouldn't admit that she felt more for him than friendship, no. How could she do that? She never wanted to end up like Katherine, playing with the brothers. She loved Stefan, but…Damon slowly conquered her heart and so she was torn between the two Salvatores. But she would never admit that she loved Damon, too._You're the liar, Elena. _Yes. She's been a liar, no doubt. For months she lied to herself and everyone around her. No one knew the truth except for Damon. He always knew, that she had feelings for him. And he never gave up on her. _There is something going on between the two of us, and you know it. _Yes, there has been something going on, and she knew it back then. When Damon kissed her, she pushed him away. She didn't want to cheat on Stefan and she wasn't sure what that kiss would mean to her. And so she told him, that it would always be Stefan for her. It was a lie, but he didn't notice. He thought he'd lost her completely and in all of his anger and grief he killed Jeremy. She was sure, that she would hate him for this forever, but she didn't. How could she hate him, HIM, Damon? How?

Elena remembered her last minutes with Damon again. As she layed beside him, close to him one last time. He said, that if they would've met in 1864, she would've liked him. _I like you now. _She told him the truth, that she liked him now. She couldn't imagine Damon being different. Sarcastic, protective…Damon. She wouldn't want to know another Damon, she wanted this Damon, her Damon. The one she got to know and love over the months. _Just the way you are._ Nothing about him should've changed, nothing at all.

Elena stood in front of her mirror, wearing a black dress. She wondered, how she could survive the next few hours. Damons funeral. She turned around, wiped away a single tear and left her room. Downstairs, Jeremy waited in a black suit. Alaric and Stefan were standing beside him, wearing suits and looking up to her while she walked down the stairs, step for step, trying not to cry. She wanted to scream, cry and punch someone, all at once, but she needed to be strong at his funeral. Prove him the last honor, standing at his grave. In the future, she will stand there very often, asking herself why. But she knew the answer. Because of her. All happened beacuse of her.

‚Hey' Stefan said and hugged her. His voice sounded strong, but she knew he was just one step away from falling apart, just like her. If he knew what exactly was going on inside of her…how she felt for Damon, how much she was affected by his death…he wouldn't understand. He never thought that his borther was able to love or be loved. Well, she was the counterexample.

'Hey' she replied and together the four of them left the house and got into the car. Driving to the cemetery, no one said a word, everyone was lost in their own thoughts or didn't want to say something that would make someone cry. If anyone would've mentioned his name, Elena would've cried again. Her thoughts solely revolved around him, around their time together, their fights, their kiss…their only kiss wanted by both sides. A kiss she gave him. She didn't kiss him, because he was close to death, no, she wanted to kiss him so badly.

They got out of the car silently and met Bonnie and Caroline who already waited for them. Jeremy walked straight to Bonnie, kissed her and hugged her, then they started to walk to his grave. Everyone walked slowly on the cemetery, to the place Damon was buried. Elena just looked at his grave. This is were he was, here…Damon. Her beloved Damon. She felt Stefan searching for her hand, but she didn't want to hold his hand, no. The only hand she wanted to hold was Damons. While she was staring at his grave, Caroline hugged her. 'You okay?' she asked, but Elena shook her head. She wasn't okay. She was a mess. After Caroline let got of her, she walked a step closer tot he grave. It was, as if he would talk to her from beyond the ground, whispering.

_I love you. _

Elena laid a red rose on his grave, red as love. She tried not to sob, though the tears were streaming down her face again. She let got of the rose. A last sign of her love. She looked at his greavestone, as if he would jump out from behind it and smile. But he would never smile again.

_I love you so much. _

‚I love you too' she whispered softly.


End file.
